


Just Another Zodiac Morning

by radio_antlers



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, Morning Routines, Slice of Life, first zodiac fic!!, slice of chaotic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_antlers/pseuds/radio_antlers
Summary: A look at one of the Zodiac cabin's mornings...would you believe me if I told you it was more chaotic than any other cabin?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just Another Zodiac Morning

Just like you probably have your own personal morning routine, each cabin has theirs. It was a little impossible _not to_ when you had to wake up earlier than you normally would during the middle of summer and had around ten minutes to get ready before heading off to breakfast.

Some were a little different than others in terms of what _actually happened_ within those ten minutes – for instance, the members of Aurora cabin liked to start each day with a quick meditation session, whereas anyone who even _walks_ by Dighton usually gets an earful of five, wide awake teenage girls, along with their just as awake counselor, all yelling at each other like hardcore personal trainers. And Roanoke simply can’t start the day off without Molly smacking her head on the roof from sitting up too fast and Ripley telling everyone about whatever wild dream she had the night before.

The Zodiacs like to think they have the most functional morning routine. I mean, if you count _“functional morning”_ as one of the most chaotic parts of their day.

It’s 6:30 in the morning, in what’s presumed to be the second week of July, and Hes has to wake the rest of her cabinmates up; a job that she takes _very_ seriously. There’s no real reason to take it seriously (the counselor handbook simply says to open the curtains and let the sun do the rest), but she occasionally likes to get mighty creative with her methods. Some days it’s the airhorn that she pawned off of one of the squirrels from Parents Day, some days it’s sending Marigold to hop on people’s bunks and _adorably_ drag them from their slumber, and other days it’s as easy as just finding a slightly more annoying way to wake Diane a little earlier, who then wakes everyone else up, because, and I quote, _“if I have to be up at this menacing hour, so do they.”_

Guess _“menacing hour”_ for Diane means 6:25 in the morning. She’s always so over-dramatic about it, but it gets most people up in the morning, so it was worth it.

Barney usually gives everybody a helping hand around the cabin in the morning. Whether it be making sure that everyone has succumbed to consciousness (yes, some people can _sleep_ through Diane’s disturbances) or assisting in retrieving shoes from underneath the bed because _whatever_ lurked beneath the floorboards liked to stake claim on them during the hustle and bustle, they always did it with a smile and a cheery attitude – both of which are _not_ contagious, so the stark contrast is somewhat appalling.

Currently, they were trying to get Wren out of bed, alongside Emily, a task that was proving to be just as difficult as reanimating the dead with a potato battery. Mackenzie was struggling with her contacts for the umpteenth time this summer, Diane was hanging upside down from her bunk, insisting that she was plenty ready for the day and would rather watch the chaos unfold, and Hes was looking for her sleeveless hoodie, another clothing item that the possible malevolence under the bed had decided it fancied.

“Ow,” Mackenzie seethed as she accidentally poked herself in the eye for what felt like the millionth time. “Why in the good name of Maya Rudolph does this have to be so difficult? If it weren’t for the high chances of me getting slugged in the face every day, I would’ve switched to glasses by now!”

“You’d look really cool with glasses!” Barney chirped, trying to pull a very reluctant Wren into a sitting position.

‘Kenzie smiled weakly. “Thanks, B.”

“Come _on,_ Wren!” Emily grumbled. “Up and at ‘em! You don’t wanna miss breakfast, right?”

Wren couldn’t hear a word her cabinmates were saying, but that incessant pull on her arms was getting pretty tiresome. “Screw off,” she mumbled into her pillow.

Barney raised an eyebrow. “I’m gonna pretend that you _didn’t_ just say that to us.”

“Hey, can someone give me a hand over here?” Hes grunted from the floor. She was now caught in an _intense_ tug-of-war with whatever was underneath her bunk. Just another Zodiac morning. “Diane? You, uh, wanna help me out over here?”

She shrugged, sitting up, waiting for the headrush to go away before attempting anything… _magic-y._ “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“I-I dunno!” Hes enunciated with another sharp tug on the sleeveless garment, one that the creature returned, almost smacking her head against the wooden bedframe. “You’re the one with the magic! Just make this _thing_ go away!”

Diane sighed, popping her knuckles and readying her fingers. “Fine, but you’re not allowed to get mad, because _you_ were the one being unspecific.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Hes asked. Or, she would have, had it not been for the _snap_ of Diane’s fingers, the purple smoke exploding from underneath the bed, and Hes herself nearly flying across the room like a bullet shot from a gun, tumbling into Wren and Emily’s bunk with an uncomfortable dull thud.

Now, the chain of events _could_ have stopped here, but because it was Miss Quinzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet’s Camp for Hardcore Lady Types and _they_ were the Zodiacs, it obviously didn’t. This camp’s whole branding was very misleading. The force of the impact on the rickety bunk beds caused Wren – who had been previously teetering on the edge of the mattress – to topple _onto Hes_ with a sudden, high pitched yelp, startling Barney, Emily, and Marigold all in the process.

Mackenzie was trying her _best_ not to laugh as she helped her cabinmates off the floor, having conquered the contacts issue, but Diane wasn’t holding back in the slightest. She was chuckling, howling, all but _snorting_ because to her, this was downright _hysterical._ But Hes had her sleeveless hoodie clutched in her hands, and that little clothing-stealing bugger was gone (or, in the very least, temporarily stunned), and that’s what mattered.

“At least you got Wren up!” Barney pointed out, combing down Marigold’s puffed fur.

“That was most unpleasant,” Wren grumbled, slipping her hearing aid into her ear. “I would’ve taken the horrid sun tactic any day over _that.”_

Hes grinned sheepishly, tugging the hoodie over her head. “Sorry, Wren.”

“Oh, that was so amazing,” Diane wheezed. “That was the funniest thing I’ve seen in _centuries!”_

Wren rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Diane. Just don’t come crying to me when the blankets start falling off your bed in the middle of the night.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s something in the handbook about sending spirits to annoy fellow scouts being prohibited,” Emily reminded, placing a hand on Wren’s flannel clad shoulder.

“There definitely is,” Hes confirmed, dusting herself off, “but that’s a discussion for another day. Is everyone ready for breakfast?”

The Zodiacs (except for Wren, who was still in pajamas, obviously) nodded, grabbing shoes and heading for the door, off to a slightly less chaotic first meal; believe it or not, that’s usually when the Mess Hall is the loudest.

“You’re _welcome,”_ Diane whispered to Hes, playfully elbowing her with a sly smile.

Hes scoffed. _“Thank you,”_ she replied in turn, “but _please,_ never do that again. That was painful.”

“Well, then _please_ be more specific about what you want me to do next time,” Diane chuckled. “Hey, turn that frown upside down! I _told you_ that you weren’t allowed to be mad at me, remember?”

“You sound like a counselor.”

She hummed. “Maybe I should take over for you.”

Hes shook her head. “Nah, I like holding a leadership position over a _literal goddess.”_

_“Hurry up, slowpokes!”_

Hes grinned, following Emily’s cue. This was shaping up to be a _great,_ possibly havoc-wreaking day for the Zodiac cabin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Zodiac-centered fic, and I'm actually kinda proud of it?? I really hope they get their own spinoff comic...it'd be fantastic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
